Assassinatos em hogwarts
by Lidy Malfoy
Summary: Três alunos são transferidos para Hogwrts.Oq irá acontecer?
1. Default Chapter

Cap.1-Chegada a Hogwarts

Era uma noite chuvosa e Lidiane, Rafael e Samantha estavam chegando em seu destino: Hogwarts. Estavam no trem de Hogwarts cheios de ansiedade. Queriam saber se todos os boatos que ouviram eram verdade. Eles foram transferidos de Durmstrang, famosa por ensinar Artes das Trevas a seus alunos.Rafael era alto, belos cabelos negros, muito inteligente.Samantha era loira e alta, com belos olhos castanhos e com um corpo escultural.Lidiane era alta, mulata, olhos castanhos, bem simpática com um corpo escultural.

A viagem foi longa, mas finalmente eles haviam chegado ao seu destino.Eles caminhavam em direção ao Castelo, quando um menino louro e baixinho vem à frente esbarrando nos três.

-Olha pra frente garoto se você não quiser ser azarado...-disse Samantha com um tom agressivo.

-De-desculpa moça...-disse o garoto com medo.

Draco Malfoy estava logo atrás e viu toda a cena.

-Eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que vocês falaram. Prazer Draco Malfoy-disse Draco estendendo a mão.

Eles foram andando até o Salão Principal, Draco falava sobre Harry e seus amiguinhos.O papo estava agradável, mas prof. Minerva os chamou.

-Zimmer, Anita-prof. Minerva chamou a última pessoa da lista.

-Grifinória-gritou o chapéu.

Dumbledore se levantou atraindo a atenção de todos, fazendo-os calar-se.

-Esse ano receberemos três transferidos de Durmstrang-o salão se encheu de susuros-eles vão para o 6ª ano.Minerva por favor, os traga.

Prof. Minerva os trouxe e começou a seleção.

-Spears, Rafael-chamou prof. Minerva.

O garoto foi até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

-Sonserina!-gritou o chapéu.

Rafael se encaminhou ate a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Draco.

-Prunks, Lidiane-chamou prof. Minerva.

-Sonserina - gritou o chapéu.

E foi se sentar ao lado do amigo.

-Hanscom, Samantha.

-Sonserina- gritou o chapéu.

N/A:Oi gente blz?Nossa eu tava aki de boa quando vi q tinha publicado o historia de um jeito terrivelmente terrivel mas já to consertando ok?

Xauzin e b-jocas!


	2. cap2

Cap. 2-O começo de tudo.

Samantha se dirigiu a mesa da Sonserina sentado-se perto de seus amigos. O banquete começou, a comida apareceu diante eles, que olharam çaram a comer devagar olhando para as outras mesas, pesquisando cada pessoa até chegarem a com certo garoto de olhos verdes.

Harry olhou para trás e viu q estava sendo observado pelos novos alunos.Todos os alunos já haviam percebido, Harry ficava cada vez mais corado.Os alunos que estavam no salão estavam calados observando o que estava para acontecer.

Começou a ventar e o copo q estava à frente do garoto se quebrou.Harry se assustou.Samantha,Rafael e Lidiane continuaram a olhar Harry quando de repente Dumbledore chegou atrás dos alunos e falou:

-Siga-me.

Os três seguiram Dumbledore enquanto os professores tentavam acalmar os alunos.

Samantha, Rafael e Lidiane entraram na sala e olharam em volta e viram que só existia velharia na sala.Dumbledore se sentou e pediu para os garotos sentarem.

-Vocês têm consciência do que fizeram? - Dumbledore os olhos severamente – Ameaçaram um aluno com seus poderes.O que vocês fariam se essa brincadeira de mau gosto machucasse alguém?

-Mas nós só estávamos brincado - Lidiane os defendeu.

-Mas senhorita Prunks, essa brincadeira poderia ter machucado alguém, imaginou se vocês perdessem o controle dos seus poderes?

-Desculpa - os três disseram juntos.

-Ok, mas eu realmente fiquei vocês fizeram as mágicas sem varinhas?

Os amigos se entre olharam sabiam podiam confiar nele.

-Durante o tempo q estudávamos em Durmstrang desenvolvemos a técnica de fazer magia sem varinha, aprimoramos e agora não temos necessidade de usar varinhas.

-Mas isso é magia avançada!Estou impressionado.

Dumbledore levou os garotos até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina e os disse a senha.Eles entravam e viram muitos sonserinos fazendo as mais variadas coisas.Todos pararam para ver os três.Eles olharam pelo salão e acharam Draco Malfoy conversando com dois amigos.Um moreno de olhos negros que escondiam muitos segredos.O outro era loiro de olhos verdes.Os três se dirigiram até Draco e falou:

-Olá,sentem-se.Esses são Blaise Zabine e Nicolas Hunter.

-Oi-os três disseram.

-Eu sou Rafael,essa é Samantha e aquela outra é Lidiane.

Todos começaram a conversar e contar novidades.Aquele foi uma longa noite...


	3. Cap3

Cap.3:Aulas e mais aulas.

Lidiane, Rafael e Samantha haviam acabado de entrar no Salão Principal.Os olhos de todos os alunos se viraram para os três amigos, alguns de medo, alguns de começaram a crescer no salão.Os três se olharam com tédio e andaram até a mesa da Sonserina no mesmo lugar onde estavam ontem e voltaram a olhar Harry só que agora com um olhar divertido Harry olhou para eles que desviaram o çaram a comer e conversar.Draco e seus amigos chegaram logo depois também comeram.Quando todos tinham terminado foram para sua primeira aula: Poções.

-Quem pode me dizer como podemos identificar Caus e Plus?

Uma garota de cabelos cheios levanta a mão, mas Snape finge que não vê.Rafael levanta a mão e responde:

-Caus é um tipo de pedra muito exótica, encontrada no Monte Everest tem o poder de curar o câncer.Plus é um gás venenoso exalado por uma planta carnívora da África.

-Muito bem, 50 pontos para a Sonserina.

E assim sucedeu, os garotos ganhavam mais e mais pontos para sua casa em todas as aulas. Em pouco tempo Lidiane, Rafael e Samantha eram os melhores alunos da escola. Isso despertava ódio e uma pontada de ciúmes em Hermione.

O que aconteceu de mais curioso envolvendo Hermione foi que, um dia, estavam indo para a aula de poções e ouviram Hermione murmurar com Harry sobre eles:

-Esses novatos, entram e acham que podem só porque tem boas notas...Vamos ver se isso continua...

-é verdade, Mione- disse Harry- Com eles podem ser tão bons?É nojento...

-Quem estão chamando de nojentos?-Disse Lidiane.

-Continue Granger, quem estão chamando de nojentos?-Disse Samantha colocando-se ao lado de Lidiane.

-E aí?Vão fazer o que?- Diz Rafael entrado no meio das garotas.

Foi quando ficaram evidentes as caras de medo nos garotos. Provavelmente lembraram do dia da chegada do trio e do incidente ocorrido. Snape chegou na porta da sala e ordenou que os alunos entrassem, impedindo uma possível briga acontecer.

Na sala, cada um sentou no seu lugar como habitualmente. Harry e Hermione sentaram-se ao lado de Rony e começaram a contar o ocorrido naquele dia. Os três sonserinos só observavam.Lidiane percebeu que estavam falando sobre a discussão na porta da aula de poções.

- Mione, mais cuidado!!! Já esqueceu o que aconteceu na noite da seleção? - Harry lembrou Hermione

- Eles são perigosos!!! Todo cuidado é pouco. - completou Rony

- Hahaha!!! Eles estão com medinho!!! - Lidiane informou aos amigos.

Os três Grifinórios não paravam mais de conversar.

- A conversa está boa não? Trio de incompetentes... 10 pontos a menos pra Grifinória! E se não pararem vão ser excluídos dessa aula!

Essa bronca de Snape acalmou os garotos e fez aparecer muitas caras grifinórias cheias de raiva.

Hermione, Harry e Rony abaixaram a cabeça.Nunca se sentiram tão humilhados na vida, mas isso não ia ficar assim.


End file.
